


Take It Out On Me

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Kevin Magnussen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: How does an angry Max calm down after crashing out of a race?





	Take It Out On Me

Her heart sinks when she sees Max tangle on track with another car and spin off track. She watches as he hops out the car and stalk over to the other driver, who she now realises is Kevin Magnussen. Watching the angry exchange on the monitors, where Max is now angrily shoving Kevin on the shoulder whilst the marshals are desperately trying to separate them. If she was just a spectator she would probably be enjoying this unexpected outburst. However as Max’s Press Officer her day has just got considerably worse.

It takes a while for Max to make it back to the pits so she takes the time to study the footage that’s now on a endless run of replays while the safety car is out. She can’t help but think the way they were squabbling it looks exactly like they should of been in a boxing ring. She should probably be preparing herself for the amount of trouble Max will inevitably be in for fighting but she finds herself wondering how hot it would be to actually see them in the ring together. She has experienced up close how good Kevin looks away from track a few times when they’ve messed around together and can imagine Max is the same if not better.

She’s shaken out of her daydream when Max returns to the garage and he throws his helmet on the worktop so hard it hits the wall with a loud clatter. She realises she underestimated just how angry he was. All the world’s media now seem to be camped around the Red Bull garage so she watches as Christian manhandles Max towards his cool down room away from their glares. When Christian returns all he says to her us a short sharp order, “Go sort him out before he does something stupid again.” When she gets to his door she can still hear Max slamming things around inside. She tentatively opens the door and calls out his name, stepping inside. He’s pulled his overalls down to his waist, and she catches how the tight fireproof underwear highlights every taught muscle. The thought of how attractive he looks right now crosses her mind imagining what it would be like to be in those arms.

Max launches into a rant about the incident, throwing in a few choice swear words in his description of Kevin. He's even more angry than she's ever seen him before and what she ideally would love is to keep him far away from journalists but she knows that isn’t possible. As he’s now pacing up and down the room, she knows she needs him to calm down. “Max I need you to relax. You know the media are having a field day with this. Don’t encourage them.” He stops and stares at her, “You think this is my fault. Of course you do when he's involved.” She shoots him a warning look but he continues, “I know you’ve been fucking him.” Narrowing her eyes, she hisses, “I don’t think what we get up to has anything to do with you.” He moves towards her backing her toward the door before locking it. Leaving his arms on either side of her, he leans in closer. “It’s got everything to do with it. You’re mine.” She’s always loved seeing Max all hot and bothered but this is something else indeed. She can feel the deep throb of arousal start within her. He asks her huskily “Do you want me Schatz?” As she nods her head in agreement, she realises she didn’t know just how much she wanted him to ruin her until now.

When he claims her lips in a hard, bruising, unforgiving kiss it’s a side of him she's never seen before. He’s kissing her like no-one has ever before and it leaves her breathless and light headed. Working his leg between hers he rubs his thigh against her centre causing her to moan into his kisses. He pulls away and laughs, “Do you like that sweetheart?” He punctuates his words with another kiss on her neck before biting down and sucking an angry red mark on her skin. She moans loudly again as he pulls her shirt open and he continues to trail marks down her skin. As she threads her hands in his hair, he pulls her bra cup down and wraps his lips around her nipple. He bites down, causing her to squeal in pleasure. Using his hand he kneads her other breast causing ripples of desire to shoot through her. The assault on her senses has her arching her back towards him as the tell tale signs of her impending orgasm take over. Rutting against his thigh, she loses controls groaning her way through her climax.

Max doesn’t give her time to recover he guides her towards his massage table. Wrapping those arms she's often fantasized about being in around her, he turns her around so his muscular stomach is against her back. She can also feel his hard cock pressing against her ass. He whispers in her ear, “I’m going to be the only driver you ever want.” He doesn’t give her any warning he just pulls her skirt up around her waist before pushing her down over the table. Freeing his cock he presses her even further onto it before lining his cock up at her soaking wet entrance and pushing all the way in with a firm thrust. He doesn’t give her time to adjust he sets a hard unforgiving pace that leaves hers grasping at the table edge beneath her.

He continues to fuck her furiously, the anger of his race retirement seeping through his actions. As he rocks deep inside her the grip he has on her hips is enough to make her realise she’s going to have bruises from their encounter. He’s not gentle and she loves every second. The pain mixing with the pleasure Max is inflicting on her makes her knees weak. Pulling his cock almost the way out, he slams back into her with so much force it takes her breath away. She can feel the rough material of his overalls rub against her sensitive skin, adding to the sensations running through her veins. Every part of her feels like it's on fire, she can’t help but moan loudly as he hits her sweet spot repeatedly. Her whimpering cries encourages him to continue with his harsh rhythm. Desperately grasping at the sheet beneath her, she pushes her hips back against him encouraging him to pick up the pace even more. They're both too gone for anything more than the odd word of encouragement, mixed in with profanities as they both hurtle towards their releases.

Max changes the angle of his thrusts causing her to scream his name loudly and clench hard around his cock as she finds her orgasm. He groans at the sensation, feeling how tight and warm she is around his aching cock it’s enough to make him reach his completion. With one final thrust he stills, releasing his load deep within her whilst coming with a hoarse grunt. He continues rocking his hips against hers, moving his hand down to her clit and running it against her over sensitive nerve endings. When he whispers in her ear, “You're mine,” she shudders beneath him, screaming his name again as she comes again.

Max pulls out of her, tucking himself back into his overalls before helping her stand. He gives her a cheeky grin as she leans shakily on the massage table, “Well I’m calm now. How about we go see the media now?” The look she gives him as she's redressing makes him laugh. Trying to look unimpressed she tells him, “You know you’re going to pay for this Verstappen.” He laughs again, “I’ll pay the price every time quite happily if that’s the type of sex I get.” He gives her a lustful smirk that has her heart beating in anticipation of begin with him again. As he unlocks the door and leaves, she takes a deep breath, thinking today hadn’t turned out quite as bad as she thought it would.

  



End file.
